


Beanbag

by Girlpower



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlpower/pseuds/Girlpower
Summary: Two people have a good start to the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set on post Inauguration Day.

Hillary struggled to open her eyes. Damn. It was tough to open your eyes when you sleep with your make up and eyeliner on, she thought. But in her defence, she was so wrecked emotionally by the time she reached home last night, she just didn’t have it in her to clear her make up. She had groggily stepped out of her pantsuit, put on one of her husband’s well worn sweatshirt, and that was it.

Speaking of her husband, she wondered where he was. He was restless all through the event. He had kept on grinding his teeth throughout the ceremony. She had even joked that he’d require some real expensive dental work to fix that up but he had just gruffly nodded. Even after returning home, he didn’t come to bed. He had kissed her goodnight and told he would be in his study for a while.

She knew Bill had taken it hard. Not only was he furious because of his obvious bias towards her, but he was also saddened by the plight of the American people. Bill genuinely cared for the people. In all of his years as an elected official, she had seen him work so hard for the people. He was the most compassionate public servant she had ever known. Hearing all those words of contempt about the Washington leaders at the inaugural speech had broken his heart.

After freshening up, she put on a track pant and padded into the living room. Still no sign of Bill. She sighed. He must have fallen asleep in his study chair. Now he’d have a cramp in his neck and be grumpy for the entire day.

The study door was ajar. She stepped inside. And there he was. Splayed on the couch, a book over his chest, glasses on the carpet. She moved up to him and patted his arm, “Bill!”

Bill was a light sleeper. He quickly sat up, muttering a string of expletives. Son of a gun, his neck hurt. He looked up to Hillary, standing with her arms folded, lips curled. God, she’s beautiful. At least some things in the world is still right, he thought. He pulled her to him and rested his head against her. She threaded her fingers in his hair and pressed a kiss to his head. "Good morning babe," she said. He snuggled into her tighter. “Good morning darling.”

Bill stood up, stretched his arms. “Honey, come here”, he told her leading to the den. “Bill, come on, I’m hungry, I need breakfast”, Hillary admonished. “Oh Hillary, it’d take a minute. I want to show you something.”

She stepped into the den, looked at it and stood stunned. The room was nothing like the last time she had seen it, which was just yesterday. The white sofa in front of the TV had a set of most adorable cushions she had ever seen, the curtains were a lovely shade of yellow. A beautifully hand crafted coffee table lay in front of the sofa and oh my, there was a bean bag in one of the corners. As she looked down she found herself staring at a really nice carpet spread throughout the room.

“Babe, I know the beanbag is not strategically placed, but I’m on it.” She suddenly had this huge giggle coming and soon she burst out into a big laugh. She doubled over holding her stomach and wiping the tears off her eyes. Oh God, she thought. I’m going to die out of laughter. Only her Rhodes Scholar of a husband could use “strategically” and “beanbag” in the same sentence.

Bill wondered what her private joke was. But he didn’t mind. God he had missed her laughter. This was music to his ears.

“Oh Bill, honey,” Hillary exclaimed. “So this was what you were doing last night.” “Yeah, I planned it on the drive back home.” “So that’s what you were frowning upon, then?” asked Hillary.

“Oh yeah. I had to make a mental note of the people I had to call. Oh by the way, I also wanted to change the position of the TV, but the electrician just hung up on me. Can you imagine the gall of him?” Bill asked angrily.

Hillary quickly moved up to him, putting her arms around his neck, “And at what time did you make the call?” “Oh somewhere around at 3.” Hillary patted his butt playfully, “There, you have your answer.”

Bill pulled her closer, rubbing his nose in her hair, “So did you like the surprise?” He could feel her smiling into his chest. “Bill, only you can still surprise me and make me laugh like this.”

“Thank you,” she said hugging him tighter.

“I live to serve you, babe.”

Amidst all the chaos in the country, here in the quiet part of Chappaqua, two people in love, just had a very good start to their day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon the mistakes.


End file.
